


April: Working at the Car Wash

by Amydiddle



Series: Hunkles Calendar 2k17 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: April - Freeform, Brother's being brothers, Drabble, Gen, Hunkles Calendar, Yes I know this is late by a week, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: On a lovely day in April, with nothing better to do, the two Stans decide it is time to wash the Stanley Mobile.Things go a little crazy after that.





	April: Working at the Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> http://gfhunklescalendar2017.tumblr.com/
> 
> I realize this story is late by 7 days and is being posted in May. Real life was a little overwhelming in the month of April but we should be back on track now. Hopefully.

It had started out as a nice, warm day in late April. The sun had been shining down on the world and, more importantly, the car that was parked in the large drive way. The once brilliant red was very clearly covered in dirt and dust. The sight of the dirt had spawned the idea of going out and giving the car a good old fashioned wash.

Now, Stanford was kind of regretting his agreement to help his twin with the task. How he had thought that they could do a simple task like washing a car was a mystery to him. He should have stayed inside. He should not be out here getting soaked by a man that could not hold a hose still.

The man glared at his brother when he felt the spray of water once again hit his head as he was wiping down the hood. Stanley was leaning against the car casually and letting the water fly up and over; soaking Ford for the third time since they had started this part of the wash.

Stanford looked down at the sponge in his hand and then at his twin’s elbow and then smirked. Stan was most likely keeping his full weight up on the slippery wet surface of the red car; it would be easy. With a clean motion, Ford made the sponge hit his brother’s arm and watched as Stan slide down to the ground.

“Oh fu-!”

Stan did not fall gracefully. The man tried to catch himself on the car but the soap covered surface was not the best thing to hold onto when falling. It just mad Stan’s descent clumsier. The older man fell to the ground with a clatter. A bucket of soap covered water got knocked over in the fall.

The sound startled Ford, who stopped scrubbing the Stanley Mobile’s hood and began to move around the red car.

“Stanley? Are you alright?”

Stan laid in the drive way looking a little stunned, his arm on the over turned bucket and his shirt soaked with the water. The garden hose sat next to him, still raining water. The man’s eyes were closed behind his water splattered glasses and Ford started to panic some.

“Stanley!?!”

He had thought it to be a harmless enough action but the car was made of metal and the drive-way to the manor was concrete. They were both old in years and any little bump could send them into an awful lot of pain.

“Stanley? Come on, stop playing around.” He hurried over to his brother’s side and knelt next to him. He started to look over Stan for any blows to the head. There did not seem to be any.

“Wake up, Stan,” his voice was getting more panicked as he tried to shake his twin awake. _This could not be happening. He could not have just hurt his brother like this._

Just as he was reaching for the hose to see if the water would help revive his brother the arm moved and he got a full spray of water to the face himself. Stanford sputtered in surprise and get a mouth full of water. The old man moving back fast and falling back on his rear.

Stan’s laughter filling the space as the man that had been on the ground ‘unconscious’ sat up and released him from the spray.

“That’s what you get for pushing me,” Stan said and turned the hose upwards so he was no longer spraying Ford in the face.

Stanford spit out water and rubbed his eyes; his hair dripped the water down onto his face and did not help this situation.

“Well you,” he paused to try and get some more of it off his face with his soaked shirt, “You should be more careful where you spray that thing. You’re hitting me all the damn time.”

“Oh. You mean like this?” Stanley laughed as he sprayed Ford in the face again.

Ford blocked the spray with his hand and scrambled to his feet.

“Yes! Exactly like that!”

Stan laughed and pulled himself up slowly. The old man giving a groan as his bones protested this after the fall he had just endured. He played it off as he stretched and let the hose start to fill the bucket again.

“I am just trying to help you with your monthly shower, Sixer,” Stan teased, “Your smell is starting to infect all of McGucket’s house and that is saying something.”

“You are a jerk you know that?” Ford huffed.

Ford glared at his twin and grabbed the wet and soapy sponge off the car. He tossed it at Stan’s face and smirked when it hit is target. The white bubbles streaking down the ex-con man’s glasses after it fell to the ground with a splat.

“So are you, Nerd, “Stan said as he retaliated by spraying Ford’s jeans with the hose.          

Stanford moved out of the hose’s range of spray and he looked around. He needed to think. The sponge had been a quick weapon but that did not stop Stan for long. He did not have anything else but the- AH yes. That would work.

Stan put his thumb over the opening of the hose but it was too late. In a fast motion, Stanford moved toward Stan and faked out. A torrent of water went crashing over Stan’s head as Ford dumped the bucket on him. The quick attack made Stanley drop the hose and move back as he tried to get the soapy water from his mouth.

Stanford dropped the bucket in favor of the house with a triumphant laugh.

“I win this round, Stan-.”

“What in tarnation are you boys doin’?”

Both of them froze where they were; the water from the hose seemed to slow down to a dribble as they looked over at the house. Fiddleford stood next to the faucet, his hand on the wheel as if to show he had turned it off.

“Um, we were just…” Stan began.

“Cleaning the car?” Ford finished in a question.

Fidds looked them over and shook his head; a hand going through his beard.

“Yer soaked to the bone,” he sighed, “Here I was comin’ out to offer some lemonade to ya and I find you have already got a way to cool off.”

The twins looked at each other. They were soaked completely. Their grey hair was plastered to their heads, water dripped from their glasses and shirts. When Ford moved, he could feel the puddles in his shoes. Stan could just feel the added weight to his jeans because of the water.

“Heck, ya got more water on yerselves then the car!”

They looked at the car and back at each other, silence between them. All at once they both broke out into laughter.

“Yeah, guess we did,” Stan said between laughs as he took off his glasses to try and wipe them off. The result was just water streaks across the glass.

Ford did the same and got a similar result. “We got a bit swept away in rivalry.”

“I can see that,” Fiddleford said as he turned the water back on, “I’m gonna get you boys some towels. Rinse the car off so it don’t try with soap on it.”

He turned to head back inside and stopped. The engineer looked back at the two of them over his glasses.

“And don’t start another water war. I may live in this here huge house but that don’t mean that I want to be payin’ a large water bill fer yer shenanigans.”

“Or course,” Ford said as he watched as the water came back out of the hose.

“No promises,” Stan said unhelpfully and picked the now dirty covered sponge off the ground. He waited until the man had gone before he flung it at Ford. “You heard the man, get to spraying me car down.”

Ford narrowed his eyes at his brother and put his thumb over the hoses’ opening. The spray of water doing just what he wanted and hitting Stan right in the face.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”


End file.
